


Release

by AceyEnn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (hehe come), Breastplay, Bruises, Character Study, Choking, Consensual Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Hickeys, Love, More to come tbh, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Pearl waxes poetic about fucking girls.Each chapter focuses on a different ship!





	1. First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Holy wow, I finally wrote decent smut!!! 
> 
> I apologize if the formatting is fucky--I'm posting this on mobile. If the formatting gets janked I'll fix it when I'm on my lappy, I promise! (I can already see that the italics didn't copy...)
> 
> anyway here's pearl and rose having sex

The first time she kisses Rose, she feels so overwhelmed that she might just shatter right then and there. 

 

She's  _ intense _ , so passionate and loving, and the feeling of her strong, chubby arms wrapped around Pearl’s own thin form, of her pretty pink lips and nimble tongue...it's an  _ experience _ . There's no other way to describe it, not one that could do it justice, and her knees nearly buckle beneath her.

 

It goes further than kissing the second time. Pearl’s not complaining.

 

She breaks apart beneath those skilled hands, a desperate mess begging for more-- _ oh stars, Rose, keep going, please, please never stop, I love you _ \--and then everything hits her so hard that she feels like she’ll poof. She nearly collapses into Rose, crying with joy, with  _ relief _ , and Rose just pulls her even closer.

 

She strokes her hair, and says she loves her too.

 

It becomes a routine of sorts, when they're not busy fighting the war. They have their own spot--a floating grassy platform, not far from the strawberry field but high up enough to be quite private. They don't always go all the way, and truth be told, Pearl could just lie there wrapped in Rose’s strong arms forever, cuddling her, loving her.

 

Still, they do have a fair bit of sex. 

 

She likes it best when Rose is rough with her. It feels right, it feels  _ natural _ , and Pearl wears the hickeys and bruises she gets with pride. 

 

(She belongs to no one, and yet she belongs to Rose.)

 

It's not always rough. It's not always her being manhandled, or a soft but firm hand around her slender throat, or Rose’s teeth on her pale flesh. Sometimes it's feather-light touches and soft kisses and giggling.

 

It's all a matter of love.

 

She's still happiest when Rose hurts her.

 

\---

 

They’re on the platform again, after the war, after the corruption the Diamonds unleashed, and Pearl is unspeakably glad to have Rose.

 

She's fairly certain she wouldn't be able to live without her. For the past thousand years she's been fighting for Rose, the biggest thing keeping her going being the thoughts of the life they'd have together after the war, and without her…

 

Without Rose, Pearl is nothing.

 

With Rose, she is  _ everything. _

 

“I want to spend the night with you, Rose.”

 

She smiles at that, those full lips curling up, showing teeth, and responds, “I would  _ love  _ that, my Pearl.”

 

They scoot closer, and they're kissing in no time. Rose snakes a hand up Pearl’s shirt, her hand coming to rest on a tiny breast, and Pearl lets out a sharp gasp--her chest has always been sensitive.

 

“Please,” she whispers. “Harder.” 

 

She never has any words when they're like this. She's just too overwhelmed in the best way. 

 

Rose chuckles. “Okay.” She squeezes hard, and oh stars, that's going to leave the prettiest bruises on her chest--beneath her top, a secret between the two of them alone. 

 

Rose phases off her dress and Pearl follows suit; clothes just get in the way of these sorts of activities, and it's always such a treat to see Rose’s body on display anyway. Pearl can't keep from staring.

 

“See something you like?” Rose laughs, and Pearl smiles warmly.

 

“I see something I  _ love _ .”

 

Rose releases Pearl’s breast and gently pushes her onto her back, and those hands on her thin shoulders barely have to push at all before Pearl lies down, hooking her legs around Rose’s own thick thighs. 

 

“Please,” Pearl says, “do whatever you want to me.”

 

“What do  _ you _ want?”

 

She pauses. Thinks for a moment.

 

“Rose,” she finally says, slowly, “I want you to be in control. I want to feel like...like you own me.” She blushes furiously and looks away, embarrassed with herself, with her desires.

 

For a brief moment, Rose looks shocked, but then she nods.

 

“I understand,” she whispers into Pearl’s ear, sending a shiver down Pearl’s spine. Her hands briefly rest on Pearl’s thin shoulders before slowly, so agonizingly  _ slowly _ , making their way down to her small breasts.

 

Her grip tightens, squeezing Pearl’s tits hard enough to bruise, manhandling them. Rose dips her head down to kiss Pearl deeply, finishing with a hard bite on Pearl’s lower lip. Pearl whimpers at the sensation.

 

“Yes,” Pearl breathes. “Like that.”

 

Rose moves down Pearl’s body a bit to suck and nibble at her slim neck, causing Pearl to gasp out. Her hands tightly grip Rose’s hair, but that doesn't last long, as Rose lets go of Pearl’s breasts and takes both her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head. 

 

“You're so adorable like this,” Rose coos. “So pretty.”

 

“You're the beautiful one,” Pearl replies quietly, but Rose doesn't seem to hear.

 

“You're even cuter when you squirm,” Rose continues, her free hand curling around Pearl’s neck. Not enough to hurt, really, but it serves as an excellent warning.

 

(Gems may not need to breathe, but that doesn't mean it's any less uncomfortable.)

 

“Then please, Rose... _ make _ me squirm.”

 

The grin Rose flashes is wicked and loving all at once.

 

She opts to let go of Pearl’s wrists, instead moving that hand down to Pearl’s crotch--incredibly slowly once again, all feather-light touches, teasing the Gem below her. For her part, Pearl lets out a slight whine; she's aching for stimulation, and her hips buck upwards a bit. 

 

The hand around her neck tightens significantly, restricting the airflow she doesn't truly need, leaving her unable to speak. Pearl throws her head back as far as Rose’s hand will allow, pushing her throat into her grip, and gives a strangled moan as Rose’s other hand finally makes its way to her dripping pussy. 

 

She wants this more than anything. It's even better than cuddling or kissing or even  _ fusion _ . It's moments like these when Pearl feels truly complete, truly  _ happy _ .

 

(She craves intimacy more than anything in the universe.)

 

The hand on her cunt begins to slowly stroke her, while the one on her neck continues to squeeze relentlessly--a wondrous mix of pleasure and pain, but Pearl still craves more, so much more.

 

And then Rose slips a fat finger into Pearl’s entrance, then another, then a third; she feels so  _ full _ , so delightfully stretched out, and the steady pumping of Rose’s fingers is bringing her so close, so agonizingly close--

 

Rose’s thumb begins to gently stroke Pearl’s clit, slowly increasing the speed and pressure until she can't go any harder, and once more Pearl bucks, squirming at the touch--both the hand squeezing her slender neck and the one furiously fingering her.

 

Just as planned.

 

“You're so beautiful, my Pearl,” Rose murmurs, and that's enough to bring Pearl completely over the edge. She shakes and squirms and shudders as her orgasm overtakes her, letting a thin scream escape from her constricted throat, before collapsing back into the grass.

 

Her eyes are glassy, but her expression as a whole is one of pure  _ bliss _ .

 

Rose lets go, and Pearl takes a shuddering gasp--force of habit. She pulls herself into a sitting position and snuggles up to Rose, running a hand through her gorgeous thick hair.

 

“I want to...pleasure you too, Rose,” she finally says, lightly pinching one of Rose’s nipples and eliciting a beautiful moan. “I'd be happy to give you oral, if you want…”

 

“You always were good with your tongue,” Rose laughs, pushing Pearl back down--a little more forcefully this time. She positions herself directly above Pearl’s smiling face, pausing briefly before lowering herself down onto the smaller Gem, covering her mouth and much of her nose.

 

“Lick,” Rose says, her voice suddenly commanding and firm.

 

It's the sexiest thing Pearl’s ever heard, and she flicks her tongue against Rose’s vulva, swirling her engorged clit in her mouth and at one point even daring to stick her tongue inside. 

 

Pleasuring Rose is the best part. It's certainly the most  _ important  _ part, in Pearl’s opinion.

 

It helps, of course, that Rose seems to think Pearl is  _ extremely  _ good at it.

 

“Oh stars, keep going,” she gasps, pulling Pearl’s bobbed hair as best as she can--not for the first time, Pearl finds herself considering the possibility of going for longer hair next time she reforms, because having her hair pulled like that feels  _ amazing _ , and she certainly wouldn't mind making it a bit easier for Rose to tug at it. 

 

Pearl speeds up her licking and sucking, even moving one hand to finger Rose to the best of her ability, and within minutes she's rewarded with Rose all but screaming her name as fluids gush onto her face. Rose rides out her orgasm for a few moments before getting off Pearl, lying down beside her and leaning in for a kiss--which Pearl eagerly reciprocates.

 

(How could she  _ not _ ?)

 

“I love you, Rose,” she whispers.

 

And with six little words, Pearl is undone in the best possible way.

 

“I love you too, my Pearl.”

 

They just lay there together until dawn begins to break. “We should probably get back to Garnet,” Rose finally says.

 

Pearl nods, but in her heart, she's disappointed that they can't just stay like this forever. She reluctantly phases her clothes back on--Rose had done the same a good hour ago--and stands.

 

At least it won't be the last time.


	2. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rose is away, Pearl and Bismuth play.
> 
> That was terrible and I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two fic chapters (for separate fics, but still) in one week? I'm on a roll!
> 
> I apologize for how much shorter this chapter is. I wanted to make it longer, I just couldn't figure out _how._ :P

The Forge is very, very hot.

 

Gems aren’t especially sensitive to temperature, as a rule, but the Forge...it’s different. It’s hard to explain the specific  _ sort _ of heat in there--the closest Pearl can come to describing it is  _ oppressive _ , and that’s understating it, she thinks.

 

She goes there anyway, quite often. She likes Bismuth quite a lot--the blacksmith is funny and boisterous and affectionate, and so  _ encouraging _ of Pearl, and she spends so much time in the Forge that Pearl can’t keep herself away. 

 

It’s not love, at least not in the way she loves Rose, and they both know it. They’re friends, but nothing more than that, usually. The one exception is when Rose is away, when Pearl is  _ alone _ and  _ worthless _ for it.

 

It was just desperation, at first. Desperation for companionship and validation, not to mention the more base need for another Gem’s touch. 

 

(“I’m sorry to bother you,” she’d told Bismuth, unable to keep her gaze anywhere near the larger Gem’s face, “but I want to ask something of you.”

 

The enthusiasm with which Bismuth agreed to it made Pearl’s heart swell.)

 

\---

 

“I know I talk a lot about how strong you are,” Bismuth murmurs, tugging Pearl’s shirt up, “and how you’re so smart...but  _ damn _ , you’re really cute too, and I don’t think I talk about  _ that _ one enough.” She chuckles, and Pearl can’t help but follow suit. 

 

If it weren’t for Rose, she might’ve fallen in love with her a long time ago. Or at all, really.

 

Bismuth is incredibly intense, but somehow she’s  _ gentle _ in a way Rose never really is, at least not in...well, in  _ this _ context. Sex with her is all soft kisses and light touches, and it’s not the  _ same  _ as it is with Rose. It’s not a replacement, not even close.

 

(It’s still  _ very _ nice.)

 

“This good?” Bismuth asks, giving Pearl’s nipple a light pinch.

 

“Yes, except...a little harder.”

 

Bismuth smirks. “Pearl, how much is a  _ little _ ?”

 

“A lot, really.”

 

“Thought so.” She laughs, and her fingers clamp down on the exposed nipple, drawing a gasp from Pearl. “Just wanted to make sure.”

 

“Yes. Keep going.”

 

And Bismuth does, rolling Pearl’s small nipples between her fingers, much to her delight. Pearl leans in for a kiss; Bismuth returns it. It’s all tongue and passion, it always is. That, and a bit of guilt--Rose had told her outright that she was completely fine with it, even going so far as to  _ encourage _ it, but it still feels  _ wrong _ to do this with Bismuth at times.

 

But, as always, it feels good enough that she doesn’t entirely care.

 

She needs  _ more _ , though--yes, she’s  _ sensitive _ up there, but it’s never been quite enough to bring her to climax. 

 

And so, in a rare moment, she takes command, taking Bismuth’s hand in hers and tugging it downwards. Bismuth realizes immediately what Pearl is asking for, and lets out another one of those lovely boisterous laughs.

 

“Well,  _ someone’s _ in a hurry, huh?”

 

Pearl grins. “Oh, not exactly. I’m just... _ excited _ .”

 

Bismuth brings her hand under Pearl’s shorts, to her dripping entrance, and grins. “Damn right you are,” she says, her voice going low and sultry.

 

As Bismuth fingers her, though, Pearl can’t stop thinking about how she’s  _ not Rose _ , about how  _ different _ things are with Bismuth, about how--and it pains her to even  _ think  _ it--she’d rather be with Rose right now. But Bismuth is the next best thing, and for now…

 

For now, that’ll just have to do. Even if it’s not fair to her friend--and she  _ knows _ it isn’t.

 

It doesn’t take long for Bismuth to bring Pearl to orgasm-- _ she’s amazing with her fingers _ , Pearl thinks. And then Bismuth stands, and brings Pearl to her feet as well.

 

“So,” Pearl says, “you don’t want me to...return the favor?”   
  


“Pearl, didn’t you notice?”

 

“Notice what?”

 

Bismuth smiles. “I was fingering myself the whole time. You’re real cute when you come, it’s really hot. That was  _ more _ than enough to make me come.”

 

Pearl feels her face grow hot--well, hotter than it already was from the Forge’s temperature alone. 

 

“Thank you,” she finally says, adjusting her shirt to cover her chest properly.

 

“Thank  _ you _ , Pearl.”

 

(She never would’ve thought this would be the last time they had sex.

 

She never would’ve thought that Bismuth would disappear mere days later.

  
And years down the line, when she finds out  _ why _ , she cries her heart out.)


End file.
